one last thing
by claudia1
Summary: berg receives some bad news


Disclaimers: The characters are not mine, I'm just using them for a while and when I've finished with them I'll put them right

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine, I'm just using them for a while and when I've finished with them I'll put them right back where I found them.

Warnings.The story contains a same sex relationship

Prologue

One last thing

"Berg wake up.You can't fester in bed for the rest of your life," Pete said as he gently kissed bergs head.

"Do that again," berg said dreamily

"If I do we'll both be in bed for the rest of the day," Pete said as he walked out of bergs bedroom and went into the lounge.

"Pete come back to bed," berg shouted out from the bedroom door

"I can't there isn't enough time left," Pete said as he waited for berg to come out of his bedroom.

Berg walked into the lounge grumbling about the lack of early morning sex.Berg walked over to Pete and grabbed him from behind wrapping his arms around Pete's waist.

"You're so sexy in the mornings.I wish I could see you like this more often," Pete said.

"We have years to watch each other in the morning," berg said

"No morning is ever the same as the last one," Pete said as he let himself go from bergs embrace and dragged berg over to the couch.

"Pete do you want to go back to bed and make this morning even more special," berg said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Berg if I died tomorrow what would you do," Pete asked in s serious tone of voice.

"I would throw a huge party," berg answered with a chuckle

"Berg I'm being serious.Would you back to Ashley," Pete said

"I honestly don't know what I would do.Why is it so important for you to know babe," berg asked

"I want to know that you would go on with your life if I passed away suddenly," Pete said

"I'd be fine," berg said in a worried tone of voice.

"Berg would you find someone else," Pete asked

"I honestly don't know," berg answered

"Berg promise me that if I suddenly died you would find someone else.I can't the thought of you being alone," Pete said as he got up of the couch.

Berg got up of the couch and gently took hold of Pete's chin so he could look his lover in the eyes.

"Pete I promise you that if anything happens I'll be fine.Now stop worrying so much," berg said as he gently took hold of Pete and gave him a kiss

"Berg why don't you grab a shower and we can go out for breakfast for a change," Pete said as he pushed berg towards the direction of the bathroom.

"See you in five minutes," berg said

---------

Berg had just stepped outside the shower and was quickly getting dressed when there was an urgent knocking sound coming from their front door.

"Pete get the door will ya," berg shouted out from the bathroom as he put his T-shirt on

The knocking was still coming from their front door and this time it sounded a little more urgent.

"Pete answer the damn door," berg said.Berg quickly put on his trousers and some shoes and entered the lounge area so he could answer the front door.When he entered the lounge area Pete was nowhere to be seen.Berg went over to the front door and quickly opened it.He was about to come up with some smart ass comment about Pete being a lazy good for nothing sod, but any comment he may said died on his lips when he sae the look on Sharon's face

"Oh thank god berg.I've been trying to contact you for the last two hours," Sharon said as she pushed her way past berg and entered the apartment.

"Sharon why have you been trying to contact me," berg asked

"Its Pete his been involved in a very bad accident," Sharon said as she gently guided berg to the couch before he could collapse on the floor.

"W-what happened," berg asked to stunned to ask anything else

"He was going out to buy a paper and as he was crossing the road a car hit him.Oh go berg you have to get to the hospital," Sharon said as the tears ran freely down her face.

"H-h-how bad is it," berg asked in detached tone of voice

"The tell me it could have been worse, considering." Sharon said pausing for breath.

"Considering what," berg demanded.

"The car didn't stop.Pete was laying by the side of the road for twenty minutes before anyone noticed him," Sharon said

"How bad are his injuries," berg asked.

"The doctors tell me that he has several broken ribs, a broken arm, several bruises.Berg his also in a coma due to the head injury," Sharon said.

Berg sat on the couch with his head between his knees silently thinking to himself.How could Pete be in a hospital bed in a coma when he had been talking to him five minutes ago?Berg rubbed a hand over his face and looked directly at Sharon.

"We had better get going to the hospital," berg said

Berg and Sharon left the apartment and headed straight for the hospital.


End file.
